


Axiom podfic

by cyranothe2nd



Series: Theorums podfic [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Major Character Injury, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An axiom is a mathematical starting point. Loki does not know the word for an ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Axiom podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Axiom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/503478) by [RC_McLachlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_McLachlan/pseuds/RC_McLachlan). 



  
**Length:** 2:40:17, mp3 zipfile, 373 Mb  
 **Music:**  ‘Lonesome Dreams' by  _Lord Huron_  
  
  
 **Podfic Link:**  [download here](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/Axiom.zip)  
  
 **Readers Notes:** The third and final installment of the [Theorems series](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/%E2%80%9Dhttp://archiveofourown.org/series/22311%E2%80%9D), sequel to [Solve for X](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/%E2%80%9Dhttp://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1553248.html%E2%80%9D) and [Marathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/%E2%80%9Dhttp://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1553421.html%E2%80%9D).

 

~~EDIT: Folk, I've discovered that there is quite a bit of mike popping in the second and third parts. I've taken the podfic down from Sendspace, and will clean up the audio and re-up today. So sorry if you're already downloaded! Please give the edited version a listen.~~

~~  
~~**Edit 2: Okay, it's back up!**


End file.
